We are one of few research groups in the world with a high field system (4.7T) dedicated to human muscle research. Our track record of scientific advances establishes our preeminence for studies of muscle energetics, physiology, and metabolism in animal and human muscle with the goal of developing diagnostic methods for human diseases. New computer, software and radiofrequency (RF) electronic advances would make possible a wide range of new experimental approaches for NIH funded grants in our laboratory and for collaborating investigators. This application requests funds to purchase a new console and RF electronics to replace an 80?s vintage console. This out-dated console is hampering progress on current grants because of inadequate technology to push forward new advances. The new hardware and software will permit rapid shimming, improved signal to noise, interleaved acquisitions with different nuclei, and state-of-the-art imaging. We rely primarily on the use of surface coils and have serious limitations in digitizer memory and waveform generation for complex, gradient-enhanced, shaped-pulse sequences. The FASTMAP software in the new console will allow us to rapidly and reproducibly shim human limbs that are typically off center. This upgrade will also permit facile implementation of a state-of-the-art perfusion method, developed in our lab (FAWSETS), for local muscle blood flow measurements. The new RF electronics will permit multinuclear measurements of 1H and 31P for simultaneous interrogation of blood flow, ATP supply and demand, and metabolism. These measurements are currently possible only in serial experiments that double our experimental time and subject burden. Rapid scout imaging for checks on surface coil placement and state-of-the-art echo planar imaging to map the dynamics of muscle length changes during contraction are not possible now. The new console allowing coordinated control of the shims and gradients will permit implementation of state-of-the-art fast imaging programs needed for all projects. This upgrade will directly affect 5 NIH funded grants in Radiology and will assist in an additional 3 NIH grants outside the department, including 2 resource grants.